Surat Tak Terbaca
by rasyalleva
Summary: Ada yang ditinggalkan Kuroko di SMP Teiko, dan Kiseki no Sedai tidak menyadarinya; sepucuk surat.


"Ingat, _nggak_ , janji kita dulu?" Kise berceloteh, ia mengaduk-aduk minuman pesanannya dengan sedotan. Ditatapnya bekas rekan-rekan satu timnya dulu, yang sedang memandang balik dirinya penuh tanda tanya. Oke, sepertinya ia harus memperjelas kalimatnya lagi. "Itu, lho. Janji kita ketika masih SMP."

"Apa?" tak tahan, Aomine yang menanggapi. "Katakan saja, tidak usah berbelit-belit. Aku malas main tebak-tebakan."

"Aku _nggak_ ingat pernah berjanji dengan kalian semua," Murasakibara menguap malas. Selain karena sifat pelupa memang sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya, ia memang merasa tidak pernah membuat janji dengan siapapun (itulah yang dinamakan 'lupa', Murasakibara). Ia memakan camilan kesukaanya diam-diam, karena restoran tempat mereka singgah kini melarang setiap pelanggannya membawa makanan atau minuman dari luar.

Kuroko menyeruput _milkshake_ vanilanya. Berlagak sibuk dengan minumannya sendiri, ia menanggapi tanpa menatap satupun anggota Kiseki no Sedai. "Aku tahu," balasnya pelan.

.

.

* * *

 **"** **Surat Tak Terbaca"**

 **Kaoru Ishinomori — 5∙291∙578**

 **kuroko no basuke and all identifiable character(s) are owned by fujimaki tadatoshi. the author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).**

* * *

.

.

Semua menatap ke arah Kuroko.

"Katakan," sambar Akashi.

"Tidak," Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. Ia menoleh ke arah anggota dengan rambut pirang yang memulai pembicaraan itu. "Memangnya, Kise- _kun_ ingat?" tanya anggota keenam itu tiba-tiba. Skakmat—pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Kise bersemu merah. Anggota yang lain berpandangan, sebelum mereka melayangkan pandangan mematikan pada seseorang di antara mereka yang kini sedang mati kutu.

" _Jangan_ katakan kalau kamu sendiri _tidak_ ingat, nanodayo," Midorima mengarahkan garpu yang ia pegang ke arah Kise, tatapannya membunuh, membuat Kise menelan ludah.

"Oke, jadi begini," Kise mencoba menenangkan suasana. "Kemarin aku ada pemotretan untuk majalah olahraga, di ruang loker SMP Teiko. Ketika aku ke sana, ternyata dalam lemari yang berisi piala-piala kita ada amplop."

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kuroko segera. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat perkataan Kise terhenti, dan kini semua anggota menatap sosok berkulit pucat berambut biru muda itu. Kuroko semakin tidak enak. Ingin rasanya ia mengaktifkan _misdirection_ -nya detik ini—tetapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Ya, itu surat dariku," Kuroko mengaku, menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benak bekas timnya itu.

Kise membelalakkan matanya. "Eh? Itu surat dari Kurokocchi – _ssu_?" reaksi terkejut sang idola itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena kemudian ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang mendadak gatal. "Yah, uhm, aku sudah menduganya, sih."

"Surat _apa_?" sebenarnya Akashi bingung harus menoleh ke arah Kise atau Kuroko. Tetapi karena ia sudah menduga bahwa Kuroko tidak akan mau menjelaskan meskipun dirinya yang bertanya (masih ingat reaksi "tidak" yang tadi, 'kan? Nah.), akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Kise.

"Eh..." Kise semakin tidak enak. "Bagaimana, ya. Di bagian depan amplop tertulis 'janji', dan karena aku berpikir kalian semua sudah sempat membacanya kecuali aku, jadi aku memulai pembicaraan ini agar aku tahu – _ssu_."

Sesaat hening. Aomine mengusap bawah hidungnya, ciri khasnya baru-baru ini apabila ia merasa kikuk—karena gadis sampul majalah Mai- _chan_ bulan ini mengatakan bahwa ia suka melakukan itu apabila mendadak grogi. "Aku _nggak_ tahu kalau ada surat itu di lemari piala kita."

Ada semburat merah di wajah Midorima, tetapi cepat-cepat dihapusnya. Penggemar ramalan rodiak itu membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Sebenarnya, aku sempat melihat amplop itu. Tapi aku tidak membukanya, nanodayo. Aku pikir salah satu dari kita, selain aku, akan melihatnya juga dan dia yang akan mengumpulkan kita semua untuk membaca surat itu bersama-sama."

"Dasar _tsun_." Akashi mendecih pelan.

"Ap—" Midorima hampir saja meledak, tetapi cepat-cepat ia menahan diri. Mukanya memerah lagi, sehingga ia memilih membuang muka. Meskipun sekarang keberuntungan Sagittarius ada di bawah rodiaknya, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi bekas kaptennya itu. Menentang Akashi berarti menantang keseimbangan dunia.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada lemari piala di ruang loker kita," Murasakibara mengangkat kedua alisnya. Semua mengerang.

"Sudah kuduga," Kuroko mengaduk-aduk _milkshake_ -nya. "Kalian semua tidak ada yang tahu."

"Bukan begitu, Tetsu! Kami—oke, setidaknya, aku—tidak bermaksud begitu," Aomine langsung panik melihat suasana hati bayangannya memburuk. Ia menoleh ke arah Kise dengan tampang sengit. "Kise, kamu membuka amplop itu, 'kan? Isinya apa?"

"Ya, katakan dengan rinci. Setelah itu kita tidak akan _tidak_ mengingatnya setiap detikpun," kata Akashi kemudian.

Sekarang Kise baru sadar bahwa senjata yang ingin ia hunuskan ke bekas teman-temannya itu justru mengarah balik kepadanya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Uhm, jadi begini – _ssu_. Aku belum meluruskan hal ini. Amplop itu, ketika kutemukan, uh. Basah."

"Basah? _Lalu_?" Aomine menyambar garpu di tangan Midorima dan diacungkannya lurus-lurus di depan Kise. Ia merasa bahwa ia mempunyai alasan yang logis apabila ia ingin membunuh seseorang yang duduk tepat di seberangnya itu setelah ini.

"Ingin aku buka, malah robek."

"APA?!"

"Lalu... hancur."

"HANCUR?!" Aomine berdiri tiba-tiba. "Kamu tahu, _enggak_ , betapa itu berarti untuk _nyawa_ kita semua?! Tetsu itu yang mengajak kita semua makan di sini! Dan itu artinya dia yang membayarnya! Dan kalau kata-katamu itu menyakiti hatinya, dia bisa pergi, dia bisa tidak membayar bonnya, dan kita bisa dipenjara karena tidak punya uang untuk membayar, dan ujung-ujungnya kita akan mati di sana! Nyawa kita di dunia sia-sia! Kamu tahu—"

"Jadi _hanya_ itu yang kamu khawatirkan, Aomine- _kun_?" Kuroko memotong. "Rasanya, kalau aku pergi dari restoran ini sekarang, maka itu _berkat_ kata-katamu."

Semua menatap Aomine horror. Aomine menelan ludah, akhirnya duduk lagi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia berdehem, mengembalikan garpu ke tangan Midorima. Lama setelah itu, tidak ada yang bersuara, karena pelayan mulai mendatangkan makanan-makanan pesanan mereka, dan begitu Kuroko menerimanya, ia langsung sibuk melahapnya.

.

* * *

.

 _"_ _...Maaf?"_

Kise mengatur napasnya. Belum pernah ia mengatakan kata-kata setegas ini kepada manajernya. Dibacanya lagi halaman yang tertera dari buku catatan berisi naskah di tangannya. "Hasil foto yang kamu kirimkan ke _e-mail_ -ku minggu lalu itu BURUK semua. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Aku menuntut untuk dilakukan pemotretan ulang di ruang loker SMP Teiko."

 _"_ _Tapi, dari redaksi majalah itu..."_

Seseorang di hadapannya membalikkan buku catatan di tangan Kise. Ada naskah lagi. Kise membacanya kembali, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Adakan saja pertemuan ulang. Aku akan menuntut apabila salah satu dari hasil pemotretan burukku menjadi sampul majalah. Jemput aku di sini dengan mobil, aku bawa teman-teman. Aku akan mengirim lokasiku setelah ini."

Tidak ada balasan. Kise beralih ke halaman selanjutnya dari buku catatan itu. Ia menelan ludah sebelum membacanya. "Sepuluh menit dari sekarang. Jawab aku. Jelas?"

 _"_ _...dimengerti_."

Kise menghela napas lega diam-diam, namun seseorang di depannya membalikkan buku catatan itu lagi. Ada ekspresi terkejut sebelum munculnya kerutan di kening Kise, namun sang idola itu menurut saja. "Bukan 'dimengerti', tapi 'jelas'. Jelas?"

"... _jelas,"_ suara di ujung sana semakin lirih, seperti akan menangis. Oh, tidaktidaktidak, ia akan menjadi lelaki paling menyedihkan di dunia ini apabila membuat seorang perempuan menangis.

Seseorang itu segera merebut ponsel Kise sebelum Kise mengatakan apa-apa, dan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Kemudian disodorkannya ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya kembali. "Usaha yang bagus, Ryouta," Akashi memang tidak tersenyum, tetapi semua yang ada di situ bisa mengenali nada puas dalam suaranya. Kise sendiri sudah menjadi butiran debu.

Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul di suatu taman dekat apartemen Akashi. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka diam-diam, hari ini mereka akan kembali ke SMP Teiko untuk membaca surat dari Kuroko itu bersama-sama. Surat yang ditulis Kuroko setahun lalu, yang tidak terlihat oleh mereka. Tentu, Kuroko tidak diikutsertakan.

Aomine membaca catatan dalam buku yang ditulis Akashi. Alih-alih karena kesal Akashi menggunakan buku catatannya, ia justru mendecak kagum, meskipun berusaha ia tutupi. "Bagaimana bisa kamu menulis apa yang harus dikatakan Kise dengan tepat, bahkan kita belum tahu apa reaksi dari manajernya?" Aomine tidak habis pikir. "Apalagi yang ini; 'bukan 'dimengerti', tapi 'jelas'.' Dari mana kita bisa tahu kalau manajer itu akan bilang 'dimengerti' coba?"

"Mungkin _kau_ memang tidak tahu, Daiki. Tapi _aku_ selalu tahu, dan aku selalu benar," Akashi merebut buku catatan Aomine dan merobeknya halaman berisi tulisannya, kemudian menyodorkan kembali kepada Aomine. Aomine mendecih, meskipun diam-diam ia merasa ada kerinduan yang tidak ingin ia akui, untuk mendengar kalimat tandas bekas kaptennya itu.

Kise yang panik sendiri kini. "Ah, aku mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk kepada manajerku! Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah membentaknya! Bagaimana apabila ia keluar –ssu? Kalau berita itu tersebar, aku akan mati, tidak ada yang bisa menyayangiku lagi –ssu..."

Semua berpandangan satu sama lain, kemudian serentak memandangi Kise yang mondar-mandir tak keruan. Sampai kemudian salah satu dari mereka membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mengatakan, "Memangnya pernah ada, nanodayo?"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Midorimacchi jahat –ssu!"

"Daiki, ketawamu tidak sopan," Akashi menyeletuk membuat tawa Aomine yang menggelegar langsung terhenti. Akashi mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat Murasakibara tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, karena makhluk raksasa itu tidak melanjutkan kunyahan _snack_ favoritnya. "Atsushi, ada apa?"

Kalimat tanya Akashi yang nadanya mendadak berubah membuat semua anggota di situ terdiam, menoleh ke arah Murasakibara. Murasakibara tersadar, kemudian menunjukkan benda yang ada di genggamannya; itu ponsel. Dan ia memperlihatkan layar di ponselnya; Kuroko menelepon.

"Tetsu menelepon, oh, tidak! Siaga satu!" Aomine panik senridi. Tentu hal yang sangat buruk baginya apabila bekas bayangannya itu tidak mau bicara lagi padanya. Mereka berdua belum meluruskan kejadian di restoran tempo hari.

Akashi membuka tas Aomine dan mengeluarkan buku catatan lainnya. Ia membuka halaman tertentu dan memperlihatkan kalimat-kalimat berupa naskah yang harus diucapkan oleh Murasakibara. "Atsushi, angkat dan ucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang kutunjuk."

"Huh?" Murasakibara menyipitkan mata, membacanya beberapa kalimat.

"Hah, Akashi?! Oke, aku ada dua pertanyaan; dari mana kamu tahu kalau Tetsu akan menelepon ke ponsel Murasakibara, dan _sejak kapan_ kamu menulis kalimat-kalimat itu di buku catatanku?!"

"Daiki, perlu berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kebenaranku ini mutlak?" Akashi menoleh. "Dan, diamlah, oke? Atsushi, kau boleh angkat telponnya. Semua; diam."

 _Klik_.

"..."

 _"_ _Halo? Murasakibara-_ kun _?"_

"..."

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Bahkan menarik napaspun tidak mereka lakukan, semua benar-benar tidak menggerakkan sendi mereka sedikitpun. Anehnya, Murasakibara melakukan hal yang sama. Akashi mengirimkan sinar laser tak terlihat ke arah Murasakibara. Kemudian karena Murasakibara hanya menatapnya saja, Akashi merebut ponsel itu dan mematikannya. "Atsushi, kenapa kamu tidak bersuara?" tanya Akashi setelah memastikan panggilan ponsel itu benar-benar sudah tertutup.

"Tadi, Akachin bilang 'semua diam', jadi..."

Semua mengerang. Bahkan Akashi juga.

"Itu untuk _yang lainnya,_ oke? Sepertinya aku harus meralat perintahku," Akashi menoleh, menatap anggota yang lain dengan sengit. "Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, diam. Atsushi, bicaralah, sesuai dengan kalimat yang kutunjuk. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti," semua menjawab bersamaan, dan ada celetukan, "Perintah itu untuk apa, Akashi? Toh, Tetsu tidak mungkin akan..."

"Dia akan menghubungi Atsushi lagi, Daiki. Dalam tiga hitungan," Akashi mengacungkan ketiga jarinya. "Tiga, dua," ia menurunkan satu jarinya. "Satu," diturunkannya lagi, dan digunakannya jari telunjuk untuk menuding ponsel Murasakibara.

 _Ta-da_.

Ada panggilan masuk.

Aomine mati kutu. Akashi menoleh kepadanya dengan senyuman kemenangan. Sepertinya Aomine harus memperingatkan dirinya sendiri setiap kali ia meragukan kebenaran Akashi.

Murasakibara menunggu perintah Akashi, dan Akashi menganggukan kepala. Diangkatnya panggilan masuk itu.

 _Klik_.

"Ya, Kurochin?"

 _"_ _Murasakibara-_ kun _, kamu sedang_ tidak _bersama Kiseki no Sedai,_ tidak _sedang menuju ke gedung SMP, dan_ tidak _menjawab panggilanku sesuai dengan naskah yang ditulis Akashi-_ kun _, 'kan?"_

Semua yang ada di situ memucat. Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima berpandangan. Ketiganya menelan ludah bersamaan. Sungguh cenayangnya Kuroko kini! Bagaimana dia bisa menebaknya seakurat itu? Lalu... lalu... lalu, apa yang harus mereka jawab?

Oh. Ada yang lebih cenayang dari seseorang di seberang sana.

Akashi dengan tenang membalikkan halamannya. Murasakibara membacanya. "Eh, sebenarnya iya, Kurochin, te-tetapi kami semua melakukan ini untuk me—eh, ini bacanya apa, Akachin?"

"MURASAKIBARA, KAMU ITU BEGO ATAU APA, SIH, MASA BEGITU SAJA—" kalimat Aomine langsung terhenti begitu mendapat tatapan layangan sinar laser dari Akashi, yang seakan-akan membuat tubuhnya dibelah dua dan akan meledak beberapa saat. Tidak membutuhkan dua detik, ia terduduk kembali.

Suara Kuroko di seberang sana mulai mengeras. _"Kalian menuju gedung SMP. Ingin mengecek ruang loker, 'kan? Aku akan ke sana juga."_

Murasakibara beralih ke halaman selanjutnya. "Tapi, Ku—"

 _"_ _Sampai jumpa, Murasakibara-_ kun _."_

 _Klik._

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak dari seberang sana, namun hal itu sudah diduga oleh seseorang yang menutup buku catatan Aomine. "Bagus, Atsushi. Sepertinya kamu lebih berbakat daripada Kise."

Aomine merasa ada yang aneh. Buru-buru ia melihat buku catatannya, bersamaan dengan Midorima dan Kise yang mendekat. Mereka bertiga merasakan firasat yang sama, firasat yang paling tidak mungkin dan paling mengerikan, tetapi itu akan logis untuk terbukti apabila sang Akashi Seijuurou yang ada di balik itu semua.

Mereka terpana dalam sekali lihat.

Sudah mereka duga!

"Berarti, 'ini bacanya apa, Akachin?' itu sebenarnya ada dalam skenario –ssu!?" Kise membelalakkan mata, ia sebagai perwakilan dari mereka bertiga yang menyuarakan keterkejutannya. "Dan memang hanya 'tapi, Ku—' saja? Bagaimana bisa semua sudah—"

"Itu karena Akashi selalu benar, Kise," Aomine memotong.

Akashi tersenyum. "Jawaban bagus sekali, Daiki. Jumlah latihanmu dikurangi."

"Kamu sudah bukan kaptenku lagi, Akashi!"

"Katakan pada kaptenmu bahwa atas perintahku, jumlah latihanmu dikurangi."

.

* * *

.

Aomine mengedarkan pandangannya selama mereka berlima menyusuri koridor. Meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya, ia merasakan kerinduan yang sama seperti tadi saat mendengar kalimat diktator Akashi. Lorong-lorong di sekolah sama sekali tidak berubah, kelas-kelasnya tetap sama, benar-benar mengundang nostalgia.

"Lihat, ini kita," Kise berseru, membuat semua menoleh. Di pintu masuk menuju ruang loker, terpampang foto mereka berlima memegang piala; tidak ada yang tersenyum. Tidak ada yang berani mengomentari perasaan mereka masing-masing mengenai foto itu, kecuali seseorang yang menyeletuk tadi. "Heh, kita sudah tidak saling suka, ya, saat itu –ssu."

Akashi membuka pintunya. "Itu kalimat yang sentimental, Ryouta, jadi simpan saja."

Kise tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kata itu, tetapi ia terdiam—intinya, Akashi menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut. Mengikuti yang lainnya, ia ikut masuk.

Di pojok ruang loker tersebut, ada lemari kaca berisi piala-piala mereka. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Akashi membuka pintu lemari kaca dan memandang horror ke arah amplop yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Tuh, 'kan, sudah hancur," Kise menyalahkan, tetapi pada dasarnya yang menjadikan amplop itu menjadi parah adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ah. Hebat—" Aomine ingin menyindir, tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia menangkap hunusan mata pedang dari Akashi, dan ia refleks berdehem. "Maksudku; gawat."

"Terus, gimana?" Murasakibara menguap. Ia membalikkan badannya. "Aku pulang saja, ya—oh, Kurochin."

Semua terperanjat dengan perkataan Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba. Mereka menoleh serentak ke arah pintu, dan melihat Kuroko di sana, memakai kaos seperti mereka, membawa buku catatan dan pulpen.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi yang bereaksi.

Kuroko mendekat, ia menatap serpihan-serpihan keras yang berceceran di lantai. "Aku sudah tahu akan hancur, soalnya Kise- _kun_ tempo hari bilang kertas itu basah," komentar Kuroko dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. "Makanya, ini salinannya."

"Salinan, nanodayo?" membenarkan kacamatanya, Midorima tidak bisa menerima kalimat tidak logis itu. "Kamu tidak tahu kalau kertas itu _akan_ basah dan kertas itu belum terbaca oleh kami, Kuroko, jadi kamu tidak mungkin sempat terpikir untuk membuat salinannya pada masa itu."

Kuroko menunjukkan buku catatannya. "Bukan salinan yang seperti itu, Midorima- _kun_. Aku hanya menyalinnya. Aku masih hapal apa yang kutulis."

"Berikan padaku," Akashi merebutnya.

Mnegikuti kode tangan Akashi, semua membuat formasi melingkar. Akashi mengatur napasnya. "Oke, ini adalah surat dari Tetsuya, setahun lalu, yang tidak terbaca oleh kita. Sekarang, kita akan membacanya, dan kita tidak akan melupakannya."

"Tidak perlu berbelit-belit, cepat sajalah," Aomine menutupi rasa tegangnya dengan memprotes.

Kuroko sendiri tidak enak mengapa surat itu dibesar-besarkan sampai seperti ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak yakin kalian akan menyukainya," ia mengangkat bahunya. "Maksudku, itu kalimat yang mungkin kalian benci. Atau entahlah."

Akashi membukanya tepat begitu perkataan Kuroko selesai, dan Kiseki no Sedai buru-buru mengerumuni buku catatan itu, membaca surat Kuroko dalam hati.

.

.

 _Ini Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Maaf, aku sudah bukan anggota basket, tetapi aku masih masuk ruang loker. Aku ingin kita semua Kiseki no Sedai dan bayangannya, berjanji untuk tidak saling membenci selama-lamanya. Aku jelas tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kita, betapa banyaknya perbedaan di antara kita, atau gaya basket kita tidak sama lagi dan kita tidak akan bisa menyesuaikan permainan satu sama lain._

 _Tapi, lain kalau untuk saling bersahabat, katakan tidak untuk keretakan. Aku harap kita bisa reuni suatu hari nanti (atau mungkin aku yang mengadakannya). Dan apabila saat itu tiba, aku ingin kita melupakan alasan-alasan kita saling membenci._

 _Berjanjilah bahwa persahabatan kita tiada akhir._

 _Salam, anggota keenam bayangan._

.

.

"…"

Kuroko, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tidak membaca, memandangi wajah mereka semua satu per satu, dan melihat langsung betapa raut muka bekas rekan timnya itu berubah. "Kalian tidak menyukai isinya, aku tahu. Terlihat jelas di wajah kalian semua," komentarnya.

Tidak ada balasan.

"Ini surat yang sentimental, Tetsuya, kamu tahu itu."

"Aku tahu," Kuroko merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. "Aku bawa tisu, Akashi- _kun_."

.

.

 **tamat**

.

* * *

.

 **oke, pertama, selamat untuk siswa smp yang habis tahu nilai nem-nya, ya. dan yang kedua, selamat ulang tahun untuk yang berulang tahun hari ini. akhirnya nulis fanfik di sini lagi, yey. kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu!**

 **kaoru ishinomori**

.

* * *

.

 **omake**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang loker yang tertutup. "Tuan Kise?" terdengar suara manajernya dari balik pintu. "Divisi dokumentasi dari redaksi majalah itu sudah datang, sebaiknya langsung kita mulai saja sesi pemotretan—"

Dengan satu gerakan, Akashi membalikkan halaman buku catatan Kuroko.

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku _nggak_ butuh lagi. Pergi dari sini."

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Apakah kamu sebegitu inginnya membahayakan jabatanmu sendiri? Pergi dari sini."

"…Dimengerti, Tuan Kise."

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu, hanya ada langkah kaki manajernya dan beberapa orang lainnya yang lama-kelamaan menghilang ditelan jarak. Semua masih meninggalkan jeda, sampai akhirnya Akashi menutup buku catatan Kuroko. "Lama-lama kamu semakin mahir, Ryouta."

"Akashi, kamu seharusnya tahu bahwa melakukan itu berkali-kali bukan tindakan anak baik-baik," Midorima berkomentar.

Kuroko mengerutkan kening. "Itu tadi tulisanmu yang di buku catatanku, Akashi- _kun_? Naskah yang harus diucapkan Kise- _kun_? Tapi bagaimana bisa…"

"Dia, 'kan, selalu benar, Tetsu."

"Daiki, katakan pada kaptenmu, atas perintahku, jatah latihanmu dikurangi dua kali lipat."

"Murasakicchi, aku menyakiti hati wanita yang sama untuk kedua kalinya –ssu!"

"Ingusmu masuk ke _snack_ -ku, Kisechin."


End file.
